1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to a wafer-level chip scale package, and more particularly, to a wafer-level chip scale package having uniform current distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current density is important to the design of electrical and electronic systems. Circuit performance depends strongly upon the designed current level, and the current density then is determined by the dimensions of the conducting elements. For example, as integrated circuits are reduced in size, despite the lower current demanded by smaller devices, there is a trend toward higher current densities to achieve higher device numbers in ever-smaller chip areas.
High current densities have undesirable consequences. Most electrical conductors have a finite, positive resistance, making them dissipate power in the form of heat. The current density must be kept sufficiently low to prevent the conductor from melting or burning up, the insulating material failing, or the desired electrical properties changing.